New Zim 3: OMG, This Again?
by Tallest Phoenix
Summary: The title says all. Yes, the king is BACK. Introducing a random mystery character.


**YAHOO!! I'm happier than… something that is generally very happy. I missed you guys, and I hoooope you missed meeee toooo….**

**This is my first post in… (counts) 5 months!! And it's extra special becaaaause…**

**NEW ZIM 3, OH HELL YEAH!! I missed doing this… I felt nostalgic, and a friend urged me on, so… HERE IT IS.**

"What… is it?"

"It's HIDEOUS…"

"::pushes glasses up:: A true visual abomination. Look away, Gir."

"Okay!"

Dib sighed. "Oh, shut up!!"

Zim screamed. "sjagla8uwukjaksj IT TALKS!!!!"

AVAVAVAV

It was winter, Christmastime, to be exact. Happiness filled the frosty air. A sense of peace drifted over their fair city….

Well, everywhere except the home of Zim and Gir, in which an uninvited guest had decided to drop in, kick Zim's knee extremely hard, and plop himself down on the couch.

Gam sighed. "I'm hungry."

Zim frowned. "Then go and get something. AT YOUR OWN BASE!!"

"Hey, now is that any way to treat a guest?" Gam asked innocently.

Zim sighed. "Go away, Gam!"

"Go where? I can't go home…" Gam sighed, pushing up his glasses. "Zen kicked me out."

"I can't imagine why…"

"In the meantime, I'm forced to stay here," Gam said. "So make me some damned toast! I'm freaking hungry!" At the same time, he kicked Zim in the stomach with all his might.

"Urgh…!!"

"Get up, you lazy bitch!! Go make my toast!!"

At this exact moment, Dib walked in the front door. "Hey, you g-" He stopped. "What did I miss this time?"

Zim groaned, just now catching his breath. "Diiiib… Make Gam leeeeave…" he whined.

Dib sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"Why is it, Dib, that no matter what happens, you automatically assume it's my fault?" Gam raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know," said Dib. "Zim's on the floor gasping for breath, you're yelling at him, and he's begging me to make you leave. Why would any of that make me want to blame you?"

"…You got me. Why is it?"

Dib slapped his forehead. "Why are you fighting?"

Gam pointed at Zim accusingly. "He won't make me any toast!"

Zim stood up and returned the gesture. "He won't go away!"

Dib sighed. "You're on your own. Screw it." He looked around. "Where's Gir?"

Then a tiny silver-haired boy fell from the ceiling and landed on Dib. "RAWR! Teehee."

"Why were you on the ceiling?" asked Zim.

Gir paused, deep in thought. "I don't know…" Then he smiled. "Ooh, ooh!! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Platypus!!" Gir giggled.

"Okay…" said Zim.

Gam laughed slightly. "Platypus…"

"I… I just wanted to ask you if you guys had any plans for Christmas break," said Dib, a bit frightened.

Zim looked at the ceiling for a long time. "…"

"They don't," answered Gam.

"Shut up!!" yelled Zim. "I can say it myself!!" Another pause. "…We don't."

"Well, you wanna hang out with me and Gaz?"

Gam raised an eyebrow. "You're not dragging us all on a road trip like in the last one, are you?"

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYONE PUTTING A LEASH ON _YOU_, GAM!!" exclaimed Zim, shaking a fist.

Dib sighed. "Oh, come on, you guys! That one wasn't even finished."

"Oh yeah…" said Zim. "Why _is _that?"

Gam pushed up his glasses. "It's because Johnny's so damned lazy."

HEY!! I put a contest… I'm not THAT lazy… ::sulks in his emo corner::

"So, uh, you guys in?" asked Dib.

Gir let out a cry of joy and flung himself on Dib, where he attached himself to the raven-haired teen's leg.

"I guess that's a yes for Gir then…" Dib looked up at the two twins. "What about you guys?"

Zim and Gam looked at each other. Then Zim looked away, crossing his arms angrily. "I'll go, if only to get away from HIM."

Gam shrugged. "And I'm not leaving you alone until I get some damned toast."

"Okay… Let's go."

Gir threw his tiny hands up in the air. "Yippee!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I am SO naughty. ^3^**

**Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that I will be putting my friend Rebekah's OC, Zen, into this.**

**Gam: …….Yay……..**

**Me: Yes, yay for you indeed. AND, next chapter there will be another random mystery character who has also (without explanation) be brought in, and will have changed significantly.**

**Mystery Character: Oy!! When do I show my face?**

**Me: In due time, my friend…**

**M.C.: It will be soon!! Or you will face the wrath of… THE-**

**Me: Oy, oy! Ix-nay on the ame-nay!!**

**Zen: And I wants to show up tooooooooo, Johnnyyyyyyyy…..**

**Me: Silence, woman!! I thought I told you to shut up and be looking fine!!**

**Zen: :___;**

**Me: I'm KIDDING!! Sheesh!!**


End file.
